


real special

by peacherine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It's just a lot of sex, Masturbation, Office Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacherine/pseuds/peacherine
Summary: "Just some small, special tasks. Somethingrealspecial, if you want this job so badly."She pauses, worries at her lip and thinks for a moment. She could be totally misinterpreting this. She could shake his hand and walk away. She could work longer hours, take on more errands, be a leader for the next project. Or, she could step between his legs, sink down to her knees and pull his suit pants open.Which she does.





	real special

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bellarke job interview  
> Bellamy tells Clarke there are a lot of good candidates for this job and she'll have to do something real special if she wants the job. So basically, Clarke in a sexy little pencil skirt doing all sorts of filthy things to Bellamy in his office to get a job.
> 
> Written for The 100 Kink Meme 2019 Flash Round

Clarke wants this promotion. She's been at the company since she graduated from college, three years now. There's a vacancy for the assistant to the CEO, as his trusted secretary of many years has retired and they now have a temporary contract filling in until they find a replacement. Clarke knows her resume is one of many, from both within the company and outside applicants. 

And now she's here, in Mr Blake's office, sitting her first interview for the position. She sits in a chair in front of his desk, politely answering questions with confidence. She knows Bellamy Blake, sees him around the office on many occasions. He's young, stylish, and handsome. She is highly aware of his wandering eyes, taking in her sheer stockings covering her pearly legs, the tight skirts that hug her curved ass, the low-cut blouses that accentuate her cleavage. She isn't afraid to use her youthful looks to reel in the eyes of those in a higher position, especially one who is as delectable as one Bellamy Blake. 

He nods in approval as he flips through her resume, standing up abruptly and making his way to the front of his desk. He sits at the edge, just a few inches in front of her, and looks down at her.

"Now, Ms Griffin, your years of experience at this company and your record of achievements is highly.. _attractive_." He pauses at this, eyes looking down to appreciate the view of her breasts from above. He continues, "Now, I wouldn't mind if you wished to.. provide some extra tasks to make my decision tip in your favor."

Clarke swallows, noting the dark look in his eyes. He leaning down at her, so close, his legs positioned at either side of her. She shifts in her seat, inadvertently brushing her heels against his leg. Bellamy gives a small grunt in response, and she can hear the hidden undertones in his voice. 

"Just some small, special tasks. Something real special, if you want this job so badly."

She pauses, worries at her lip and thinks for a moment. She could be totally misinterpreting this. She could shake his hand and walk away. She could work longer hours, take on more errands, be a leader for the next project. Or, she could step between his legs, sink down to her knees and pull his suit pants open. 

Which she does.

She doesn't take her eyes off his face, she can't, he's breathing heavily and his eyes are so dark and full of want. She releases his cock from its confines, thick and hard and standing at attention, begging for her touch. She kisses the tip, closes her eyes as she takes him into her mouth, hears him let out a quiet moan. His hand rests on her head, fingers tangled with her hair, and he gently pushes at her, guides her, setting the pace.

Yeah, she'll do _anything_ to get this job.

It's the next day, she can't get that interview out of her head, she can't stop thinking about his dick, his moans, his cum spurting down her throat. Clarke swallows hard like a muscle memory, takes a long sip of her coffee and turns her attention to her computer. 

Yes, work. 

She's still at her current position, pushing papers and menial tasks, still waiting to hear back from Mr Blake. She taps her feet impatiently, refreshing her inbox as if that would change things. She thinks back to the interview, goddamnit she swore she wouldn't try and recall it again, but she can't help it. She remembers his dark eyes, offering her a crumb, letting her walk the extra mile, do something "real special" to get that job......

She stands up abruptly, briskly walking to her bosses' office. She nods at the temp girl, asks to see Mr Blake, raps her knuckles on his door, waits for his call, slides into his office and discreetly locks the door behind her. 

He has a sly grin on his face, waiting for her behind his desk. 

She swears she had some actual work to ask him about, trading or contract agreements or whatever, but it's hard to focus on that when she's kneeling in front of him, her shirt pulled off and her bra discarded, her tits slicked up with her saliva and his cock pushed between them. He pistons his hips up and down, enveloped by her pillowy softness, her tongue open and waiting to bump against his tip, making him groan out obscenely. 

"Clarke.."

She feels her pussy clench in response, gets turned on just hearing her name on his lips. Wants to hear him say it again. She's pressing her breasts together as hard as she can, his cock peeking through her cleavage is insanely erotic. Bellamy is clutching at his chair, her shoulders, her head, fingers tangled in her blonde hair as he comes, painting her chest and face in white stripes. Her name is on his lips, softly whimpering as he regains his breath.

She's more proactive now, taking those extra steps, wanting to impress him. She pops into his office one morning with a yellow envelope, labelled "c/o Bellamy Blake CEO", no documents inside but a pair of her panties, black lacy ones, unwashed and thick with the scent of her arousal. She bites her lips in delight when he texts her one evening, a picture of his cock, the tip raging purple and dripping with pre-cum, her panties wrapped around his length and fist. She replies with provocative photos, her ample cleavage showing from her blouse, or in her sexy lingerie, or naked, or her hand between her thighs. Sometimes she doesn't bother wearing panties to work, and hardly wears suit pants anymore, opting for tight pencil skirts or flowy dresses, the latter much easier to draw up around her waist, flipped up while she bends over his desk, moaning as he fucks her from behind. 

He's always waiting and ready for her, and he always takes care of her afterwards too, pulling out a mirror from his desk draw, tissues dabbing away sweat and come from her face, his thumb wiping at her smeared mascara, fingers trailing on her cheek. He is so close to her, their faces inches apart. She realizes he has never kissed her, not yet anyway, even though she's had his cock six ways til Sunday. She watches him under hooded eyelids as he fixes her skirt, adjusts her bra, buttons her blouse. Her eyes are transfixed on him, on his face, on the thousands of little freckles and the little scar on his upper lip and she wants to kiss him. 

She wants to, but she doesn't, because this is work, this is strictly business. It's a work relationship. It's taking those extra steps, giving him something "special" to please him, to get this job. 

He sent a mass email to all the applicants, requesting a video in lieu of a second interview, so that they can present their application without the pressure and inconvenience of coming into his office. Clarke had it all planned out. She was prim and perfect, sexy tight skirt hugging her curves and a matching suit jacket. She was at her desk at home, warm lights and perfect makeup. It seemed all professional and innocent until the end of her presentation. She shifted in her seat, taking off her jacket and revealing nothing but a lacy corset underneath. She uncrossed her legs, the sheer thigh highs pointing towards her center, angled in a way that revealed her bare cunt, and she felt so sexy and powerful, like some Sharon Stone movie scene, nothing but her and her phone camera, knowing that Bellamy and only Bellamy would be watching. She stood up and shimmied out of her skirt, sitting down again to trail her fingers along her garter belt, down to her wet opening, playing with her pussy and recording it all on camera. She emailed it to him hours later, after she had come moaning his name again and again, making sure it was sent to his private email and not his work one. 

She called him the next day, late on a Saturday night, it was practically morning. She asked him again and again for the job, she knew it was going to be a _hard_ job with _long_ hours so _close_ to him. She begged him for it, gasping his name as she presses her vibrator against her clit, writhing on her bed calling out his name, letting him know how much she wants it, she wants it so bad, she can feel it deep inside how much she craves it, _craves him_. She can hear the wet slaps of his cock through the phone, his heavy breathing, groaning dirty promises into her ear, letting her know how hard it's going to be, harder and faster and thick and long, how he's going to fill her up, moans her name over and over, tugging at his balls until he comes, and she comes too, gasping for air, pussy clenching around her vibrator, wishing it was something else, some _one_ else.

She wants him. Not the job, not the opportunity to work closely with him. Not his cock. She wants him, all of him, wants to feel his lips and his smile and his eyes and his weekends and his holidays and his everything.

... well that and, she wants his cock too.

On Monday Clarke wore her sexiest lace lingerie and a tight fitting wrap dress, hoping to sneak a blow job before lunch. But she was busy all day, caught up in projects and consultations, and it wasn't until late in the afternoon she finally had a break, it was almost the end of office hours. She fixed up two coffees and had a bag of cookies, coming into his office and eager to please him again. 

His back was turned when she came into the office, standing to lean against his desk as he spoke on the phone in a heated debate. Clarke rested the food on his desk when he finally hung up in frustration, visibly upset and tired. Bellamy glanced over his shoulder at the coffee and up at Clarke, his face relaxing slightly, giving her a small grateful smile. 

Clarke's heart stopped. She watched as he sipped at the coffee, closing his eyes as he appreciated the bitter drink warming him from the inside out. Her heart clenched, glad that in some small way she was able to give him relief, provide a small sense of tranquility amongst the chaos and mayhem of work. 

"You need a break, boss. A holiday at least. Let me make you feel good for now." Her voice was kind and warm, like the coffee at his lips. She walked up to him slowly, standing between his legs, her hands resting on his chest as she brought her lips up to meet him in a soft, slow kiss. 

Bellamy was slow to respond, surprised by the sudden gentleness, one hand coming to rest at her waist while the other fumbled to put his coffee down before cupping her face as he deepened the kiss. 

Eventually they got around to fucking in his office again, but it was different this time. His lips would not leave hers, and Bellamy teased her, touched her, fingers drawing patterns into her side, her back, her arms, skimming across her skin and making her squirm before he touched her where she really wanted him. He drew circles at her clit, made her come before his fingers entered her pussy until she came again, before sitting on his leather chair with her draped across him, straddling him and riding his cock, slow and easy grinds, his lips wandering down her jaw and sucking at her pulse, but always finding his way back to her mouth. His hands where everywhere at once, cupping her breasts, tickling her sides, squeezing at her ass and pulling her strongly to take him in deeper. She was _so close_ , so close to him and she could feel her very soul pouring into him, their mouths pressed together, breathing into each other, breathing in each other. Clarke came again, and again, she lost count of how many times, before he finally spilled inside her, her name falling from his lips like a prayer. They sat like that for minutes, hours, his cock softening inside her and her forehead pressed to his, their mouths in a slow and sensual dance, never wanting it to end.

After they had calmed down enough to redress and make themselves presentable, Bellamy brought his hands to take Clarke in his arms, pressing her into his chest, breathing in her hair. "Congratulations, Ms. Griffin. You got the job."

She froze, startled by the unexpected news. Does this mean it's over? She has the job, she's been promoted now, she has no reason to keep seeing him like this, to fuck him behind closed doors, to give him something "real special". She want to be special, to be _someone special to him._

Bellamy continues, "Funny that you mentioned it before, but I am actually going on vacation next week. Your job will start when I get back." Clarke is reeling now. She won't see him until he gets back? How long is his vacation? How long before she can see him again? 

"I also approved the leave you requested, earlier today. Ms Griffin, you have a two week break starting tomorrow."

Wait, _what?_ She didn't apply for leave? What's going on..? Her heart is caught in her throat as she pulls back, looks up at him, his lips holding back a stifled smile. "I also have a present for you to congratulate you on your new promotion," he bites his lips mischievously, opens his desk drawer to pull out an envelope. Her hands are shaking when she takes it from him and opens it.

A round trip ticket to an upscale resort by the coast.

"I will need my secretary to be with me at all times, after all. I am a busy man, and I have many jobs... Jobs that require.. _special_ attention."

Clarke is still dumbfounded by everything happening at once, but jumps to attention at that last comment. She gives him a sharp look before grabbing his collar and pulls him to her lips, kissing him with abandon, tongues and teeth and wet and messy. She drinks him in, takes from him, and gives herself to him.

"You need something real special? I'll give that to you."


End file.
